


Clumsy Mark is Clumsy

by boyandhispen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Septiplier - Freeform, jack is a pissbaby, mark is clumsy, never youtubers, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt for : "You hit me with your bike and im fine but you look like you need medical attention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Mark is Clumsy

Jack isnt sure who crashed into who. All he knows is that one minute he was skateboarding along the sidewalk, alone with his headphones and his thoughts, and the next minute he was flat on his ass with a sudden lapful of man.

His board had skittered off into a tree and stopped there,but his headphones were ripped out of his ears and the drum demo he was reviewing was replaced by the pained groans of the apparent biker who had hit him.“Ey! Watch where you’re going, buddy!” He complained, voice rising sharply.Moving to push the other man off of him, Jack pulled his hand away quickly as he registered the hot, slick feeling of blood smearing onto him. He struggled to stand, helping the other man up. “I-Im sorry!” Jack rolled his eyes at this, gripping the strangers chin and tilting his head to the side to see the source of the blood. “Yeah, whatever, just lemme look at you…” He muttered, annoyed that the other man had likely shattered his ipod with his recklessness. A thick streak of blood painted the side of the other mans face, and Jack could see the cut it was coming from. It looked deep, probably coming from his now-broken glasses, and he felt his gut twist for a moment with worry.   
Swearing under his breath, Jack let go of the other man.“Shite, we’ll have to fet you cleaned up now.” He cocked his head. “Do you have a name?” He asked, raising one brow and crossing his arms.   
“Mark. My name is Mark.” The darker-haired male replied, one hand coming up to press at his wound. He hissed in pain before loooking up to meet Jack’s eyes. “Im not from around here.” He stated blinking blood out of his eye.

“Clearly. No one around here could afford a bike that nice.” Jack pointed out, tutting in annoyance and shooing Mark away when he bent to pick it up, almost falling flat again as he tried to do so. “Dont move that fast, you’ll make it worse!” He ordered, picking the bike up himself and motioning for Mark to follow him. “C'mon. Lucky for you we crashed right in front of my place.” He snatched up his board headphones, and Marks broken glasses as well, stuffing the smaller items haphazardly into his pocket and the board onto the holster on his back. “Can you walk up the steps okay?” He asked, studying Mark’s face again as he came closer. “I think so, yeah…”

Jack eyed him suspiciously before he moved down his walkway, depositing the bike under his porch where it couldnt be stolen and leading mark to his steps. He watched the other raise his foot, plant it /just/ before the stap, and promptly begin to fall before catching him before he fell. “Yeah, no. Let me help.” 

Mark only frowned, but allowed himself to be assisted up the steps by the other man. “Why are you helping me? I dont even know your name…” He asked, blushing shyly at the fact that the other man didnt seen hurt at all.   
“Because,” Jack began, Digging his key out and unlocking the door for them. “Im the one your crashed into, therefore im partially responsible for all this. Sit on the couch.”

Mark complied readily, blood still oozing fron the cut on his forehead as he blearily gazed about the small living room. He couldnt make out much without his glasses on, but the room made him sad. It seemed so… Empty. So un-lived in. He stared at his lap, instead, deeming it much less depressing.

Jack returned shortly with a first aid kit and the broken glasses, kneeling in front of Mark and opening the kit. “What, you dont like my place? Lemme see that cut….” Gripping the others face tenderly this time, Jack raised an alcohol-soaked rag to the others , cringing when the other flinched away from the stinging touch. “Warn a guy!” “Sorry, sorry…. Its your reckless biking that got us here in the first place.” He retorted under his breath, soaking up the blood that ran down his face as well.“Yeah, okay Mr. Too-cool-for-hearing irishman.” Mark fired back, laughing at his own lame comeback, and somehow, Jack found himself laughing as well, sinking easily into the calming, deep lilt of Marks voice. “Picked up on the accent then? Woulda thought it had faded by now.“With a cleaner face, he could better see what the man before him looked like, and Jacks breath caught in his lungs as he took him in.

The clumsy biker had a strong jaw, perfectly sculpted and coated in the beginnings of a beard. His skin looked and felt incredibly soft, almost as if he had never had a blemish in his life and he found himself leaning just a /bit/ closer… Jack’s cheeks caught fire when he looked into Marks eyes and saw he was staring back.

 

He blinked rapidly, realizing how close he just came to wanting to kiss a complete stranger. He cleared his throat awkwardly before reaching into the medkit and pulling out a square bandage, covering Marks wound quickly as they both avoided making eye contact again. “There, you’re, uh… Yeah. You should be okay.” Jack stuttered, moving to stand up and allow Mark to stabd as well.  
“Thanks. For like, not beating me up back there I mean. I didnt mean to crash into you, and I feel like most people would have.” Mark looked equally as flustered, skin glowing bright pink, and Jack found himself at a loss for words.   
“No problem… Um, your bike is under the porch, if you wanna go.”  
Nodding, Mark swallowed.   
“Yeah. Yeah ill just, uh, ill just go.”  
Jack holds the door open for Mark as he leaves, every fibre of his being telling him to stop Mark in his tracks. As the other walked out and onto the porch, he swung around. “I-I never caught your name, by the way.”  
Shit, yeah. That.   
“Jack.” He grinned, chest swelling as Mark smiled right back.“Call me jack.”

Mark laughed, and turned again. When he picked up his bike and started to leave, Jack had a heavy, warm feeling that this wouldnt be the last time he saw Mark around his neighboorhood.


End file.
